A Vampires Revenge
by Demon62088
Summary: This story is about a vampire who lost his father. He meets up with the wing boys as well.
1. Default Chapter

**A Vampire's Revenge**

**By Ryan Marie Wicker**

**Lightning streaked across the sky. Rain poured down from the blackened sky. A battle is raging on the earth below. Dead bodies are scattered over the battle field. This is no ordinary battle. This is a battle between darkness and light, evil and good, vampires and humans. In this particular battle one vampire king and his son where fighting a fruitless battle, they had lost too many soldiers in the early part of the battle. The castle of the vampire king was in shambles. There villages where in a state in dismay. Many vampires' homes had been destroyed. The vampires had been in peace with the humans for many centuries. But ever since the new human king Julian was crowned he has been out to destroy the vampire kingdom. Prince Demon and his father King Soichiro had been in the thick of battle all throughout this war. This was supposedly to be the last battle.**

**This battle was to just be between the two kings. Only one other person was supposed to be there with the kings. King Soichiro brought his son, Prince Demon, and King Julian brought his most trusted adviser, Zander. King Soichiro brought with him his most trusted weapon. An axe called Dragonblade, it was a Wicked and deadly weapon. Similar to a halberd, but with a third razor-sharp blade in place of a spike. The triple bladed head of this weapon is midnight black. A unique silver dragon insignia rests at the base of the bladed head. The pole has a black leather-textured cover over steel. The pole separates at a silver collared joint. The base of the pole is decorated with a silver steel closed dragons claw which provides balance to the weapon. King Julian brought St. Michael's Blessed Sword. It is a double edged sword and has a very consistent look to the blade. The blade is sharp and impressive. It is very well balanced. The Blessed Sword has a clear spiral handle. The brass hilt has a cross on it. This sword has a leather sheath. With these weapons they were about to finish of a battle that had been raging for quite some time. **

"**Your time has come vampire king!" said Julian his voice full of victory.**

"**We have yet to fight yet you have already clamed victory what a cocky young man you are." said Soichiro**

"**Well let's begin and we shall see who will win this battle of all battles." said Julian **

**With that they begin to fight. Soichiro had the upper hand in the beginning of the fight. Vampires as you should know have super human strength, have she ability to shape shift, can sprout black bat like wings from there backs and fly, and they also can use black magic. So you can see how Soichiro had the upper hand din the beginning. Then something strange happened. Julian began to glow a bright light. The glow was so bright that Demon had to cover his eyes so that he would not be blinded. As the bright light glowed Demon felt pain rush through his body.**

**"The light it hurts us, but why, light has never hurt us before. So why would it start to hurt us know" thought Demon**

**As Demon was contemplating this he heard a sickening scream of pain. Demon could not see who was screaming but he had a feeling that it was his father. Then the light began to dim. Demon was starting to be see. When the light was totally gone and he could see normal. The sight that met far more horrible then anything he could ever imagine. **

**Where his father once stood was nothing but smolder ambers. The dragonblade stood tall its black magic protecting it. Demon looked at the place where Julian had stood before he began to glow. Julian was not standing where he had been instead there stood a shape shifter. Not only was it a shape shifter but it was a bounty hunter. This infuriated Demon, not only had his father been killed but he had been killed by a hunter. **

**"That bastard he could not even come and fight for himself he had someone take his place. Not even my father would allow someone to take his place. He had been willing to fight fare. Yet this bastard was not.", thought Demon**

**Demon watched as Zander, Julian's right hand men, walked to the shape shifter with a big sack filled with gold as payment for the kill. The shape shifter took the gold and began to go on his way. Then out of the shadows came Julian himself. He had been hiding in the shadows watching the fight take place. He walked over to Zander.**

**"Well done my friend, I had not been sure u would have pulled it off or not. Now that we have the vampire killed no one will try to stop us." Said Julian**

**"What about his son Demon, I believe his name is. What are we to do about him? He is a lot stronger then his father ever was." Said Zander**

**"Oh yes I had forgotten about that boy. Well we will just have to take care of him the same way we took care of his father.", said Julian**

**"The only problem with that my lord would be that we do not know what the boy looks like. He has never been seen before. The late king Soichiro made sure that no one new what his son look like. Not even his own followers know what the boy look likes. We also don't even know how old the boy is. It would be very hard for us to find him and kill him my lord.", said Zander**

**"Well then we are just going to have to find out then wont we. Besides I'm sure the boy is probably a big pain in the but.", said Julian**

**Demon listened to the entire conversation. He full of untold furry after hearing all of it. **

**"So they think they get rid of me that easily well they are wrong I will avenge my father and get back the glory of my family's kingdom.", thought Demon**

**Demon watched as Julian and Zander continued to talk about how they had finished off the vampire king. Not even realizing that the son of said vampire could here their every word. Not even realizing how that their lives would never be the same ever again.**


	2. ch 2

**CH 2**

**1000 years later**

**A lone figure stands in the shadows. He is waiting for the right time to strike. He is standing in an ally way watching and waiting. **

"**He better be here soon. I have been tracking this one down for least a week. After this I just have one more to go and then I will be done. I have been getting my revenge for what those cheating scum for the past thousand years. They have lost much for what they did. They have lost children and grandchildren. It is almost over though. I only have 2 more to go then it will all be over and I can be at peace. Well be at peace as much as a vampire usually can." thought Demon**

**At the end of the alley Demon starts to here foot steps. He hears a man grumbling about how late it is and how he should not be out here. The man comes closer in the light. Demon can get a pretty good look at him. The man was short he looked to be about 5feet 2in. he was fat and had no hair on the top his head. He was wearing a winter coat for the cold winter air. He looked to be about 40 years in age. He had a letter in his hands. **

"**Is this the place I am supposed to be? It is just an alley way, this better be worth it I have been trying to get information about the killings in my family for years. This person better come through. God I hate the cold." said the man**

**Demon smirked this was him this was the one I have been looking for the past week. Demon slowly came out of the shadows. The man has yet to see that he is here. Demons silver hair seemed to glow in the light. His blood red eyes cold as stone. He wore a long black duster over his tight red shirt and leather pants. He had a necklace with a read pendent on it. The pendent was glowing blood red. Demon smirked this was going to be good. He coughed to get the man's attention. The man turned around to see who it was. The man stared at the young man before him. Demon looked to about 17 years in age. The man was watching at him with lust. Demon could tell he was interested. He could smell it. It was always a plus to be a vampire. **

"**Are you the one I am supposed to be meeting here?" asked the man**

**Demon smirked**

"**Yes you are my name is Demon. I been waiting to meet you for quit some time now. How about we go some where better to talk. I know just the place." said Demon**

**Demon then started to lead the man deeper and deeper into the alley way. At the end of the alley way there was a little bar. It looks to be quite old. The door was just hanging on by its hinges. The windows were shattered and the place reeked with a smell that was so bad there was no way to describe it. Demon looked to the man and then went inside. The man was a little hesitant to go in, but decided to go in. **

**The place was very dark and creepy. The man looked for where his leader had gone. Then Demon came out of the shadows.**

"**This is much better don't you think." said Demon with a smirk.**

"**Well I suppose this is a little better then the ally way" stuttered the man.**

**Demon smirked he began to walk to one of the still standing chairs and sat down. Demon then motioned for the man to sit down in the other one that was adjacent from him.**

"**Know that we are comfortable. Let's get down to business shall we." said Demon.**

**Demon then leaned back into the chair and waited for the questions he knew the man wanted answers for. The man looked around the room. He was becoming very nervous. This is the first time he really began to question what he was doing here. The man took in a big breath to help com himself down. He then started to think about what his question that he was going to ask this handsome stranger. All the while he was doing this Demon was just watching him with a glint of amusement in his eyes. He was having so much fun watching the man squirm in his chair. After a couple of minutes thinking the man figured out what he was going to ask.**


End file.
